Daisies
by AsininePlunge
Summary: Tony might just not know how to woo, or maybe he does?


Pairing: Bruce/Tony

Rating:T

Prompt: Daisies

A/N: I just love writing Tony so much. And I love pepperony a lot but I can't stand reading it. I don't know what's wrong with me.

* * *

Bruce sighed when he heard the door to his lab open. He knew it was Tony coming up to get him to leave the lab. JARVIS had already tried to tell him that Tony was in the lobby of the tower, waiting for him for the impromptu outing he had planned. Bruce politely declined the invitation to go out and just continued to work. Apparently Tony wasn't going to take an answer unless it was yes. Without looking up from the microscope that he was working with, Bruce tried to convince the genius to leave him alone.

"Look Tony, I appreciate you trying to get me to go out and 'embrace the friendly, green giant' but it's too dangerous. New York makes him antsy, and the noise bothers me. Dinner sounds nice but I don't want to risk it."

Brue waited for the inevitable snarky response from the playboy genius but none came. All he heard was the shuffle of feet and then an awkward silence. His heart started to race at the unexpected silence and he slowly lifted his head to see who it was that walked into the lab. He breathed out a sigh a relief when he saw that it was Tony that had walked into the lab and not someone who was out to get the hulk. He paused when he saw what it was Tony was doing.

The genius had dressed up fairly nicely, with a designer suit that was fitted specifically to him. (Like he would have it any other way) And his hair was groomed to perfection, curling just slightly over the top of his ears. It wasn't the fact that Tony was dressed up, cause let's face it he dresses up pretty frequently for no reason, no it wasn't that which made Bruce pause. It was the fact that Tony was standing directly in front of him fidgeting (Fidgeting!) with the bouquet of flowers in his hands. A bouquet of flowers that were stretched away from his body and towards Bruce.

"Wha-?"

"Uh, well listen to this Bruce. I was in the lab, tinkering with the suit to see if I could make it a bit more hulk proof and for some reason my mind wandered into areas about my science bro. I mean, we do science together all the time and we pretty much hang out every day, right? It's normal for me to think about you but than my genius brain started thinking about your hair. I mean who thinks about someone's hair? But it's just that your hair looks so fluffy. And I was thinking about if it was as fluffy as it looks and then I started to think to myself why it matters, you know? Cause it's not right to think about my science bro like that. But I mean what if it is? Like, it'd be alright to think that if we were more than just bros so that got me thinking that I liked that idea. You and me being more than just science bros I mean. So I got JARVIS to order this, now that I think about it, really tacky bouquet of flowers for you and I was going to ask you out to dinner with me down in the lobby but you didn't come down so I decided to come up but then you said no to going out and now I don't really know what to do."

Bruce stared open-mouthed at Tony. He had thought the genius completely straight and into the luscious curves of woman. It was the only reason why Bruce had not made his crush to the man apparent. And here Tony was asking him out to a date and Bruce didn't know how to react. Tony took the silence as a refusal and his face fell. He turned around to leave the lab before Bruce could see how embarrassed he felt.

"I mean, you don't have to go. It was just an idea. We can still be the best science bros there has ever been, that's cool too. I'll just throw these out and-"

Before Tony could leave the lab, Bruce snapped out of his stupor and called out to the genius.

"Wait!"

Bruce saw Tony tense as he stopped at the door to the lab but he refused to turn around.

"I'll go get my coat."

"What?"

"It's pretty cold outside so I'm going to need a coat. I'll be right back. Oh! I'll go put those flowers in some water too."

Bruce gently took the bouquet from Tony's surprised persons. Bruce left the lab to get his coat with a smile on his face. Tony stared after him and started to beam in happiness. He jogged lightly over to the scientist while calling out,

"Great! So I know this pretty hush hush pizza place that has the most amazing pepperoni pizza known to mankind. Like no joke Bruce, it's so great that big green will make an appearance."


End file.
